


El retrato de Fräulein Heinstein

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: Uno no puede saber si otra persona quiere o necesita una segunda oportunidad. El favor que hace Ikki a Pandora no será bien recibido pero ahora que la joven ha vuelto a la vida deberá descubrir si realmente merecía esa oportunidad.
Kudos: 1





	1. Pandora

“ _El Grito del Vencedor, la Maldición del Perdedor,_

 _bailan ante la Carroza Fúnebre…_ ” - William Blake.

.

.

.

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor por encima de su cabeza, tuvo que cubrirse el rostro apenas despertó porque la brillante luz no le permitía ver y no podía incorporarse de inmediato. Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos para permitir que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz del sol, estaba recostada en un suelo de piedra que comenzaba a calentarse y a quemarle la piel.

—Es la primera vez que veo la luz del sol… —susurró para sí misma— y es la primera vez que mi piel siente el calor del suelo —dejo la mano derecha sobre su frente abrumada por las dos sensaciones.

—Al fin despertaste.

Aquella voz era inconfundible e hizo que Pandora diera un respingo aun recostada en el suelo, se incorporó un poco y delante de ella vio la figura inconfundible de Ikki de Fénix quien la miraba con condescendencia.

—Eres el Fénix… —no entendía por qué Ikki estaba delante de ella hasta que miro a su alrededor.

Muchas construcciones griegas se veían a lo lejos, noto que estaba recostada al final de una corta escalera de piedra y sobre su cabeza se alzaba una imponente estatua que le mostro donde estaba.

—¿Este es el Santuario de Atena?

—Es correcto, estas en la casa de Atena —respondió el joven con calma.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —la joven lo miro confundida y, casi, asustada— Hacía no mucho estaba en el castillo de Hades, en lo profundo del Inframundo, te ayude a llegar a los campos Eliseos y… después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

—Hay una respuesta para esas preguntas —respondio nuevamente con calma—, te llevaré con Atena pero no temas. No es para juzgarte o algo parecido. Ya hablaremos en el camino.

—No entiendo…

—Vamos, te ayudaré —una joven, a quien Pandora no vio, apareció detrás de Ikki. Era una joven pelirroja que llevaba una máscara—, los baños privados del templo están por aquí. Ahí podrás asearte.

Ikki le tendio la mano y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. En un momento Pandora sintió un leve mareo que nunca había sentido así como el calor de la mano del Fénix. La joven no sentía ningún tipo de hostilidad hacia él o a la chica que lo acompañaba, todo lo contrario, se sentía fuera de peligro ya que sentía que podía confiar en ambos; no eran comunes esas emociones en ella y la desconcertaban. Siguió a la joven mirando a Ikki, el ver un rostro familiar era un gran alivio mientras entendía su nueva situación.

—Mi nombre es Marín —la joven pelirroja iba delante de ella guiándola escaleras abajo hacía lo que sería el templo principal del Santuario—, esto es para ti.

Se giro y le entrego a Pandora una caja de cartón cerrada que la joven miro con extrañeza.

—Adentro hay artículos de higiene personal y un poco de ropa —respondió amable pero seria—, no querrás presentarte ante la diosa vestida así.

—No, supongo que no.

Pandora no sabía que responder, habría sido imponente y descortés en el pasado pero, en ese instante, se sentía diferente. Ese sentimiento de cortesía y amabilidad le había surgido apenas ayudo al Fenix a cruzar a los campos Eliseos, cuando pudo recuperar sus sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones; cuando pudo ver el mundo de colores nuevamente. No pudo más que seguir a Marín mientras miraba sorprendida todo a su alrededor, aún más extraño era el hecho de que no había personas alrededor.

—Está desierto aqui —dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

—Si, el Santuario está vacío por ahora, según indicaciones de la diosa.

Marin la guio al interior del templo, por varios pasillos silenciosos y oscuros hasta una amplia puerta de madera y detrás de esta estaba el gran baño que solía ser del Patriarca. Pandora observó el interior, se veía demasiado austero y solemne, la luz del sol apenas se filtraba por una ventana superior iluminando lo que sería la enorme tina de baño ricamente decorada. La joven la ayudo a preparar el baño y Pandora estaba maravillada al sentir el agua caliente en sus manos.

—Es increíble… —penso.

¿Hacía cuanto que no sentía el calor del sol y del agua? No estaba segura de haberlo sentido en muchos años desde que era niña. 

Se contempló por un momento en el gran espejo del baño mientras Marin salía cerrando la puerta. Analizó su vestido negro sucio y rasgado, su cabello despeinado así como la suciedad de su rostro.

—Yo era la portavoz de un dios… y ahora —se dijo derramando un par de lágrimas— he vuelto a ser una chiquilla andrajosa. ¡No! Yo estaba hechizada por un dios —se dijo con firmeza—, mi vida en el Castillo de Hades era una mentira y los gemelos… esos malditos seres —se decía.

En ese momento noto el color en sus ojos furiosos, el color de sus ojos se veía más brillante y vivo. Ya no eran esas dos perlas moradas que se veían muertas en los cuencos de su cráneo sino que su iris y pupilas estaban llenas de vida. La joven derramó un par de lágrimas más antes de quitarse la ropa.

El vestido cayo en el suelo pateándolo lejos de ella, no quería volver a verlo. Su collar no estaba ni tampoco el anillo horrendo con forma de serpiente, ambos objetos no le eran importantes ahora y le vino bien que no estuvieran. Marin le dejo en la caja jabones, esparadrapos y otros elementos de baño así como una toalla y un vestido doblado. 

Pandora vio el vestido y, si bien no era su estilo, no estaba tan mal. El color no era de su total agrado pero estaría bien por ahora aunque ella hubiera elegido un corte y diseño más conservador. Ignorando esto se metio en la tina sumergiéndose lentamente en medio del agua caliente.

—Esta sensación… —penso con tranquilidad—, es la primera vez que siento como el agua de la bañera me quita todas las penas.

Mientras se lavaba trataba de entender que estaba pasando. Luego de ayudar a Ikki todo fue oscuridad y ella penso que iría a donde estaba su familia, a ese paraíso familiar que le fue negado por tanto tiempo, sin embargo estaba viva y en el Santuario de Atena. ¿Qué querría la diosa de ella? El fénix le aseguró que no deseaba castigarla, ¿entonces que podría necesitar de una antigua sirviente del enemigo?

—No entiendo… —penso mirando a la ventana por donde se filtraba la luz del sol.

Pasados varios minutos la puerta del baño se abrio y la joven se encontró con Ikki nuevamente, quien estaba recargado en una pared con los ojos cerrados esperando pacientemente. El joven no parecía tener prisa alguna y apenas se percató que ella estaba lista para visitar a la diosa.

—Disculpa… podemos irnos si gustas —le dijo en voz baja.

—Muy bien.

Ella lo siguió mientras Ikki la llevaba escaleras abajo dejando atrás las que fueran las doce casas y que ahora estaban derruidas e igual los embargó la sensacion de soledad ya que no había ni un alma en la cercanía mientras iban escaleras abajo. Pandora se sintio sobrecogida ya que esa destrucción y vacio eran el resultado de aquella batalla sin sentido; la guerra contra Hades. Iba con la mirada baja ya que se sentía muy responsable de todo lo que paso.

—Eres muy callada —dijo Ikki de pronto rompiendo la tensión—. Pensé que tendrías mucho que protestar cuando despertaras y que querrías matarme por haberte traído al Santuario.

—¿Por qué querría hacer tal cosa? —ella seguia con la mirada baja y hablando con pausas.

—Estabas empeñada en matarnos cuando peleamos en Guidecca.

—Pero tú me mostraste muchas cosas ahí y yo te ayude a cruzar a los Eliseos. Después de eso me devolviste algo que perdí. No tengo razones para matarte a ti ni a nadie.

El Fénix la miro con sorpresa, era evidente que no se esperaba semejante respuesta y menos de una joven como ella. Iba callada y caminaba al mismo paso que él pero Ikki noto que confirme iban saliendo del Santuario la joven se ponía tensa y nerviosa; se le repegaba poco a poco manteniendo la mirada baja. El no entendió por qué ella reaccionaba así, pero juraba que estaba aterrada mientras cruzaban el poblado más cercano al Santuario iba casi con los ojos cerrados apretando con fuerza la caja que Marín le dio. 

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, ¿cuanto… cuanto falta para que lleguemos? —su voz titubeante y cortada, a punto del llanto, desconcertó a Ikki, ella era una mujer tan fuerte ¿qué le pasaba ahora?

—Vamos, te llevaré por un atajo.

Pandora cerro los ojos sintiendo como Ikki la rodeaba con sus brazos, lo siguiente que logro ver fue un halo de luz brillante que duro unos pocos segundos. 

—Hemos llegado.

Se apartó de ella y así Pandora se vio en medio de un bosque no muy espeso que era cruzado por un camino amarillo. 

—Es por aquí, ven —Ikki la guio por el camino yendo solo a pocos pasos de la joven quien nuevamente miraba a todas partes.

Se le veía visiblemente más tranquila aunque seguía desconcertada y un poco asustada. El Fénix no entendía por qué se comportaba así, no lograba vislumbrar los motivos del comportamiento extraño de Pandora solo sabía que tenia que llevarla con Atena. Todo de acuerdo con la charla que habían sostenido unos días atrás.

—¿Traer a Pandora de vuelta? —la voz de Saori daba a entender que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la solicitud— ¿Ikki por qué deseas tal cosa?

—Porque me ayudo a llegar a los campos Eliseos en la batalla, al final note en ella un cambio que me decía que no era mala, que fue manipulada y le arrebataron más que a su familia. Señorita Saori le quitaron muchas más cosas. Siento que ella merece una segunda oportunidad.

—El problema Ikki —comenzó a decir Saori con calma—, es que no puedo hacer nada por ella, es decir, solo puedo revivirla y ya. No estaba bajo mi protección ni juro lealtad a Atena entonces no puedo manipular sus recuerdos ni darle una vida feliz como he hecho con los otros caballeros que he revivido. ¿Aun así estás seguro de eso?

—Si, es una chica fuerte. Merece una vida mejor.

—¿No crees que es un poco egoísta decidir por ella?

—Creo que ella hubiera querido vivir la vida que se le arrebató —repitió firme pero cortes.

—Ikki…

No dijeron más y pocos días después Pandora apareció a los pies de la estatua de Atena justo donde el Fenix la encontró un par de horas antes de llegar a la residencia de la diosa.

—Es aqui.

—¿Atena está en esta casa?

La joven miro la residencia de arriba a bajo, se trataba de una casa realmente imponente. Ikki toco la puerta y esta se abrio enseguida.

—Vamos, la diosa te espera.

Pandora jamás había visto un jardín como ese, no recordaba la última vez que vio flores y un césped tan verde. No pudo evitar inclinarse y tocarlo. La rugosidad del este en sus dedos así como la textura suave y delicada de los pétalos de las flores eran un deleite para sus sentidos. Había flores en el Inframundo pero nada como eso. Siguió a su acompañante hasta la puerta donde fueron recibidos por el mayordomo de la diosa.

—¡Espera aqui Ikki, la Señora aun no termina su desayuno! —Tasumi no lo dejo entrar hasta que la jefa terminara sus alimentos cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

—Bastardo patán —pensó. De haber estado solo él lo habría golpeado pero en compañía de Pandora necesitaba comportarse.

La joven contemplaba maravillada todo ese espectáculo. Estaba segura que cuando niña había un jardin en su hogar y debió correr en compañía de su perro una y otra vez hasta cansarse. El recuerdo se le antojaba hermoso sin embargo no estaba segura de haberlo vivido o haberlo soñado.

—Este es el sitio más hermoso que he visto —dijo de pronto.

—Solo es un jardin —Ikki lo miro pero no le dio mas importancia—, en todas las casas hay uno.

—Yo jamás había visto uno…

—Debes estar bromeando —al no recibir respuesta observó a la joven un momento pero ella seguía embelesada mirando y tocando las flores.

—¡Ya pueden pasar! —la ruda voz de Tatsumi los regreso a la realidad y ambos entraron.

Pandora sentía que el corazón le estallaría mientras cruzaba la puerta principal.

—Pase por aqui y tome asiento —Tastumi le mostro la sala de espera—, la Señora Kido la verá ahí en un momento.

Las paredes blancas y los cuadros adornandolas. Los sillones amplios y mullidos color caqui acompañados por unas imponentes lámparas de piso y mesas con decorados en madera. Aquel era el hogar de una diosa sin duda. Pandora tomo asiento en el sillón frente a la ventana, así como solía sentarse cuando vivía en el castillo de Hades, mirando los árboles y los pájaros que trinaban volando de aqui para allá.

—Buen día Pandora —la voz de Saori Kido la sacó de su ensoñación haciendo que la joven se pusiera de pie y, en automático, la reverenciara no sabiendo el por qué ya que no era su diosa—, no es necesaria la reverencia.

—Disculpe, fue mecánico.

Saori tomo asiento en la silla frente a ella y ambas mujeres quedaron de frente, una esperaba que la otra hablara pero al no ver que la joven del cabello negro dijera algo, Saori tomo la palabra.

—Creo que Ikki no te explicó nada, ¿es correcto?

—Desperté a los pies de la imponente estatua en el Santuario y eso es todo. No sé cómo llegue ahí, yo debí morir a la puerta de los campos Eliseos.

—Y así fue Pandora —respondió Saori con gravedad—, todos los sirvientes de Hades perdieron la vida en la batalla, nadie sobrevivió pero, en tu caso, fue Ikki quien me pidió traerte de vuelta.

La joven la miro con sorpresa no sabiendo que decir ante tal petición ni preguntando el por qué.

—Disculpe... no sé cómo tomar todo esto.

—Sé que lo ayudaste a cruzar al mundo de los gemelos y en ese momento, él asegura, hubo un cambio en ti. Como si hubieras recuperado algo que perdiste hace mucho, de hecho noto que en tus ojos hay un brillo que no tenías cuando nos vimos brevemente en Guidecca.

La joven seguía en silencio solo mirándola, esperando el final.

—¿Va a castigarme? —pregunto al fin mirándola fijamente.

Saori noto cierta súplica en sus ojos no sabiendo interpretarla.

—No. Estás aquí por solicitud de mi caballero Fénix. Él tiene fe en que mereces una segunda oportunidad.

—¿Segunda oportunidad?

—Así es —respondió ya más calmada—. Sabemos, por él, que te arrebataron a tu familia siendo muy pequeña y desde entonces estuviste bajo el cuidado de los gemelos malignos entonces no tuviste una vida normal. Es por eso que Ikki piensa que mereces una segunda oportunidad.

—Una vida normal... —repetía— una segunda oportunidad.

La joven apretó los puños por encima de sus piernas desnudas y unas lágrimas furiosas salieron de sus ojos.

—¡Yo no tuve una vida! Eso no era vida —gritó sin poderse contener— ¡¿Sabes lo que es ser cataléptico?!

—No estoy segura —respondió Saori con pena en la voz.

—La catalepsia es un estado donde el cuerpo no se mueve, está rígido y no responde a ningún estímulo. La piel se pone pálida y el pulso se alenta. Se podría considerar que una persona está muerta hasta que se pasan los síntomas. Así me he sentido yo.

Saori no se esperaba esa reacción y solo se limitó a escucharla.

—¡Por trece años me he sentido como si estuviera cataléptica, sin poderme mover, sin pulso y sin respirar! El castillo de Hades fue el ataúd donde me metieron y del que no podía salir por más que lo deseara, solo veía como los gemelos lo bajaban hasta lo profundo de una tumba y dejaban caer tierra encima una y otra vez. Me enterraron en vida...

Fue así como no pudo contenerse más y lloro un largo rato. Ikki la miraba sin saber qué decir solo intercambiando miradas de preocupación con Saori. El Fénix se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, Pandora lo miro por un momento tratando de calmarse.

—Lo siento… no sé si pueda con esto. Todo me aterra, la gente, el exterior —se levanto de un salto—. Jamás salí del castillo y cuando caminamos hacía acá solo sentía como mi corazón estaba por estallar y me quedaba sin aire.

—Escucha Pandora —Ikki la tomo de los brazos mirándola fijamente—, todo lo que experimentas es lo que te da vida de nuevo. Estas asustada porque jamás lo habías sentido, pero es una sensación maravillosa el poder vivirlo plenamente por eso creo que te mereces una segunda oportunidad y así salir de tu estado cataléptico.

—Pero… ¿quién eres para decidir eso? —respondió molesta— ¡Yo quería morir, quería ir con mi familia y me has traído de vuelta a un mundo que no entiendo ni conozco!, ¡¿Pues quién crees que eres?!

No dijo más y salió por la puerta principal sintiendo el corazón agitado, casi a punto de estallar, caminando con dificultad apenas si logro avanzar unos pasos. Tomo asiento en una de las bancas del amplio jardín tratando de calmarse. Saori lanzó una mirada molesta a Ikki sin decir nada más, el Fénix no era bueno con esas situaciones así que ella tomo el mando en lo que pasaba.

—¿De verdad quieres morir? —le pregunto sentándose a su lado.

—No lo sé… —hablaba con dificultad mientras se tocaba el pecho con opresión— siento que me dará un infarto en cualquier momento.

—Respira… respira nuevamente. Te sientes como yo cuando estaba por enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo, en cada batalla sentía lo mismo que tu: que el corazón me estallaría, que moriría de un infarto y siempre me faltaba el aire pero uno aprende a controlarlo. Estarás bien.

—Debieron dejarme en mi tumba —dijo al fin luego de calmarse.

—Te pido que perdones a Ikki, él no obró de mala manera solo creyó que todo esto era algo que hubieras deseado: la oportunidad de retomar el camino donde lo dejaste. Para un fénix la muerte solo es temporal.

—Yo no soy un Fénix… solo soy una chiquilla andrajosa —pensó.

—Quisiera pedirte que lo medites —Saori la miro con gravedad antes de continuar—, piensa si realmente quieres volver al mundo de los muertos. Si esa es tu decisión podemos devolverte aunque no te puedo garantizar que irás con tu familia u otro sitio diferente. 

La joven guardó silencio.

—Lo que Ikki menciona es cierto, gran parte de la vida está ligada a las emociones y a las sensaciones. El saber controlar todo eso es indispensable para no perder el camino en este mundo cambiante. Veo que tus emociones están descontroladas porque jamás las habías sentido, siempre te tuvieron atada entonces ahora que vas por tu cuenta te cuesta trabajo.

—Es cierto…

Ikki se acercó con paso lento no sabiendo si podía arreglar todo el desastre mirando a ambas mujeres esperando que no fueran a correrlo a gritos. Saori se percató de su presencia poniéndose de pie.

—Los dejaré por un momento —Saori se adelantó y volvió al interior de la casa con paso rápido.

Pandora miró a Ikki y notó en él mucha vergüenza. El joven no sabía por dónde empezar, así que tan solo tomo asiento a su lado.

—Escucha, quizás me precipite en lo que dije.

—No, esta bien. Creo que tus palabras demuestran que vives intensamente. Yo aun no sé cómo sobrellevar todo lo que siento.

—Quisiera pedirte que no me odies por traerte de regreso. Pienso que la vida es algo maravilloso y que tienes derecho a vivirlo por ti misma.

—Siempre me dijeron cómo vivir entonces… ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a vivir por mí misma.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento y en ese instante la puerta de la residencia se abrió rompiendo el momento de tensión.

—¡Hermano!

Una voz hizo que Pandora diera un respingo: era Shun.

.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	2. Shun

El retrato de Fräulein Heinstein

.

.

_“Ya no es la diabólica muerta viva. ¡Es una muerta que_

_pertenece a Dios y su alma está con Él!”_ \- Bram Stoker.

.

.

.

Pandora puso sus ojos sobre el jovencito que acababa de llegar e iba cruzando la puerta cuya voz era inconfundible, su cabello verde y sus ojos del mismo color sumado a su presencia tranquila emanaban una paz indescriptible. La chica lo observó con atención mirando como este la veía con sorpresa, era un hecho que ni él ni nadie esperaría verla ahí sentada al lado de Ikki, en la casa de Atena.

—Tu eres… —Shun titubeó un poco, sin embargo se acercó con paso firme observando que Ikki estaba sentado al lado de la joven y su postura se veía relajada— ¿Pandora?

—Si, soy yo —respondió con timidez poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con aprehensión.

Sin embargo había algo diferente en él, ella lo recordaba como el “huésped” de Hades y ahora, a quien tenía enfrente, era el hermano menor de Ikki ya no el bebé al que ella había colocado el infame colguije: “ _Yours Ever_ ”. Era un chico libre de toda la influencia del dios maligno.

—Disculpa —dijo ella de pronto—, aún tengo la idea de que eres quien albergaba a Hades pero ahora que te miro solo veo al hermano menor del Fénix.

—Ya veo… es una sorpresa verte aquí —respondió el joven sin darle mayor importancia—. Eres la última persona a la que esperaría ver en la casa de Atena.

—Lo sé…

—Yo la traje —Ikki también se puso de pie mientras Shun lo miraba con sorpresa—. Yo le pedí a la diosa que la trajera de vuelta.

—¿De verdad? —Shun lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Pandora se veía visiblemente incómoda.

Decidieron charlar en el interior mientras llevaban a Pandora al gran jardín trasero de la casa, le señalaron una banca de madera en el porche donde ella podría sentarse un rato para familiarizarse con el ambiente. Aquel jardín era mucho más grande que el frontal, con aún más flores, algunas estatuas pequeñas colocadas aqui y allá, además de un lago ubicado en la parte más lejana de la propiedad.

La joven se olvidó de los hermanos, que volvieron al interior de la casa, y concentró su atención en la calma que sentía tan solo sentada observando el hermoso panorama. Lanzo un profundo suspiro intentando no pensar en nada, no pensar en cómo había cambiado todo para ella en menos de unos cuantos días; ya no estaba en la oscuridad del inframundo sino en el luminoso mundo de Atena, el mundo de los verdes pastos y vastos jardines con flores salpicando de color aqui y allá.

—¿Qué será de mí de ahora en adelante? —pensó con tristeza— ¿La vida o la muerte? Ikki no tenía malas intenciones, no había forma de preguntarme si yo estaba de acuerdo con todo esto. Simplemente paso, pero... —se decía mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba un poco por el jardin.

Ikki lo había fastidiado todo, esa era la verdad, porque a los muertos no se les revive. Nadie tiene derecho a hacer algo así no importa que tanto creamos que merecen vivir de nuevo pensaba la joven. La vida tiene un plazo fijo aunque desconocido para todos. Pandora creía que ni siquiera un dios tiene el derecho de jugar con algo así.

—Así como Hades jugó con la vida de sus subordinados y a los difuntos caballeros dorados. Un dios no tiene derecho a desafiar a la muerte; sin embargo en mi caso lo hecho, hecho está. La pregunta para mi es ¿que sigue?

Al mirar nuevamente la casa noto que tanto la diosa como Shun e Ikki la miraban desde la ventana, seguramente para ellos tampoco había respuesta a la pregunta ¿qué hacer con Pandora?, ¿qué se hace con una persona que ya no debería caminar entre los vivos? Por un momento, la joven consideró lanzarse al lago que estaba más allá y dejar que la muerte se la llevara de nuevo pero pensó en Ikki, el joven estaba convencido de que ella podía volverlo a intentar.

—Podría ser, pero aunque me hayan sacado de la oscuridad ¿como sacaré esta oscuridad que aún está en mi interior? —el sueño eterno se le antojaba dulce y reconfortante.

Shun salió de la casa y caminó sonriente hacía ella con paso lento. Algo tenía ese chiquillo que irradiaba paz por donde pasaba haciendo que Pandora se olvidase un poco de sus atormentados pensamientos.

—Este lugar es increíble, ¿verdad? —le decía jovial— ¿No te gustaría caminar por estos jardines cada día de tu nueva vida?

—Eso sería hermoso pero… sabes bien que yo no debería estar aquí.

—Lo sé, sé que Atena ya te pidió perdón por las acciones de mi hermano. También te pido que lo perdones. El ha pasado por mucho dolor pero, en más de una ocasión, ha logrado salir adelante tras mucha reflexión y apoyo de nuestra parte. Está en contra de la clase de trato que tuviste y… bueno, lo demás ya lo sabes.

—Si, eso lo entiendo.

—¿Podrías darte unos días más para pensar bien tu decisión?

—¿Mi decisión? —repitió la joven sin entender.

—Si, Atena nos hizo el comentario de que preferirías volver al… mundo de los muertos, de qué querías estar con tu familia.

—De hecho pensé en lanzarme al lago que está por allá —respondió con tristeza—, no quiero ser una carga para Ustedes ni ponerlos en ninguna clase de dilema moral. 

—Yo quisiera pedirte que lo medites un poco más —el jovencito la miro con tristeza—, la vida no es mala. Creo que si haces el intento podrías encontrar cosas que te gusten. ¿No había nada en el Castillo que te agradara?, ¿algo que hiciera tu vida menos pesada?

Pandora pensó un poco las palabras de Shun mientras se inclinaba para ver las flores más de cerca. Las flores le gustaban, le gustaba el aroma de estas. Le agradaba el azul del cielo, el color de las nubes y el verde del césped.

—Nunca había visto el color del cielo, siempre veía nubarrones grises a mi alrededor —alzó la mirada y se quedó unos segundos mirando el infinito azul que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

—Cuando veas el atardecer el día de hoy, quedarás conmovida.

—¿De verdad?

—Si —Shun la miro con amabilidad y ella supo que no mentía.

—Quiero ver el atardecer.

Saori hizo que dispusieran una mesa para los tres en el jardin mientras Tastumi servía los alimentos de la tarde. Pandora los miraba con atención e interés, la comida jamás le había parecido tan llamativa y apetitosa mientras los hermanos la observaban con curiosidad, tampoco Ikki le prestaba tal atención a los alimentos, pero al ver las expresiones de la joven hasta él comenzó a mirar su plato de otra forma.

—Esto es delicioso… —la joven se llevo una fresa a la boca y, por su expresión, los dos jóvenes supieron que o bien no había comido en mucho tiempo o lo que le daban no tenía sabor— Las fresas que solía comer sabían a papel pero esto es increíble. ¡Es lo mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo!

La misma Saori la observaba con sorpresa desde la ventana. 

—Esto solo es una pequeña parte de vivir —repitio Ikki mirándola con gracia—, hay otras cosas que son mejores —le guiñó un ojo haciendo que la joven abriera mucho los ojos.

—¡Hermano! —Shun le hizo un ademán para que se callara sonrojándose.

En ese momento la joven rio, su risa venía desde el interior de su persona y rio como jamás había reído. Se sentía más viva que nunca haciendo que los hermanos rieran también y, aunque no charlaron gran cosa, Pandora pensó que esa había sido la mejor comida de su vida.

Ikki se retiro a dormir una siesta mientras que Shun se quedaba con la chica en el jardin. El la miraba y notaba como la risa de hacía un rato aun surtía efecto en ella, la veía sonriente y mucho más relajada que cuando él llegó a la casa. 

—¿Te quedarás afuera el resto del día?

—Por supuesto —respondió suspirando—, quiero ver el atardecer y he decidido que mañana veré el amanecer.

—Te encantará ya lo verás. Espero puedas cambiar tu opinión y darle una oportunidad a todas las cosas que te ofrece el mundo —repetía— eventos como un atardecer o el amanecer son solo una pequeña parte —decía Shun mirando al cielo.

—Cuando llegue a esta casa —comenzó a decir ella— pensé que me echarían en cara toda la batalla con Hades, que me querrían torturar por haber sido cómplice directa.

—Nosotros jamás haríamos eso, no juzgamos a nadie. Solo los invitamos a reflexionar sobre las cosas que hicieron, siempre tenemos fé en que una persona que ha hecho mal pueda redimirse así como tu.

—¿Crees que yo pueda redimirme?

—Por supuesto. Mediante la vida puedes remediar los males que hayas hecho, tus acciones te redimirán. Nunca te creí una mala persona sino alguien que estuvo en el momento equivocado. En realidad no creo que seas una mala persona.

—Gracias Shun —sintió deseos de abrazarlo, de estrecharlo como el hermano menor que creyó que era cuando llegó a Guidecca— por cierto, ¿donde están los demás caballeros de bronce?

—Pues… Shiryu volvió a China una temporada.

—¿China?

—Si, allá es su hogar y Hyoga está en Siberia.

—Siberia… ¿tú has estado allá?

—No, la verdad aún no he podido ir. 

—Falta Seiya —dijo la joven.

—Seiya… —la mirada de Shun se ensombreció haciendo que Pandora sintiera una opresión en el pecho— Él está con vida pero cayó en coma cuando Hades clavó su espada en su pecho.

—¿En coma?

—Si, duerme básicamente y no sabemos cuando despertara.

—Como lo siento… 

Se quedó pensativa y derramó un par de lágrimas, mientras Shun decía que no era su culpa. Se sintió culpable al desear su propia muerte sabiendo que Seiya no despertaría pronto para ver otro atardecer. Ella sabía los terribles efectos de los objetos que poseía un dios como Hades, el joven viviría pero no estaba segura de cuándo volvería en sí.

—Somos positivos en que él despertará pronto. Saori es quien lo cuida la mayor parte del tiempo desde que volvimos del Inframundo.

Pandora se quedó silenciosa un momento y de su boca salió el siguiente verso:

“He viajado a través de un país de hombres,

un país de hombres y también de mujeres,

y he oído y visto tan horrendas cosas

como nunca los caminantes de la fría Tierra han conocido”.

—Que hermoso verso, ¿te gusta la poesía?

—Lo leí muchas veces en los pocos libros que había en el Castillo. No entendía a qué se refería el poema pero ahora lo entiendo. Es el camino de alguien que ha vivido muchas experiencias tanto malas como buenas.

Reflexionó un poco todo: su vuelta a la vida y el que Seiya estuviera en coma. Los aromas que había aspirado, los colores de todo lo que la rodeaba y el sabor de los alimentos. ¿Valdría la pena intentarlo? Vivir la vida que sus padres hubieran deseado para ella, ¿honrar su memoria en todo caso? Luego de unos minutos más añadió:

—Shun, he decidido que me quedaré en este mundo… al menos unos días más —se levantó muy decidida luego de reflexionar un poco.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, aunque lo primero que haré es ir al Castillo Heinstein para recuperar algo que está allá antes de evaluar si seguiré el curso de mi vida o… volver al sitio de donde salí.

—Pero el castillo se derrumbó apenas bajamos al inframundo —replicó el joven—, no creo que quede nada allá más que ruinas.

—Lo sé, yo misma dije que ya no necesitábamos el castillo antes de ir escaleras abajo pero, aun así, quisiera ir y corroborar si lo que busco está o no allá.

—¿Por qué no pides ayuda a la Señorita Saori? Es posible que ella tenga algún grupo o equipo de apoyo que busque lo que quieres y no tengas que ir hasta el Castillo.

—El problema es que no estoy muy segura de lo que busco… solo sé que está allá. 

—Ya veo… —él no dijo más y ambos se quedaron en silencio observando el cielo otro rato.

Los tonos de la tarde comenzaron a cambiar, se aproximaba el atardecer haciendo que ambos lo miraran atentos.

—¡Vamos, vayamos más allá a ver como se oculta el sol! —Shun la tomó de la mano y ambos fueron a prisa a buscar el mejor ángulo para ver como el sol se ocultaba.

La puesta del sol dejaba a su paso tonos amarillos y naranjas que iban dando lugar, a su vez, a los oscuros colores de la noche. La joven quedó maravillada ante tal espectáculo y decidió que necesitaba hablar con Atena en ese momento mientras quedaba luz en su interior, antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella nuevamente acompañada del deseo de poner fin a su existencia.

Saori se hallaba tomando su té de la tarde cuando Pandora entró en el salón donde estaba la diosa mirándola con ojos diferentes a los de hace un par de horas. Solo era una joven ordinaria bebiendo té.

—Perdone que la moleste.

—No es molestia, adelante. Acompáñame a tomar el té.

—Gracias.

Tomó asiento delante de Saori quien le sirvio el agua humeante de la tetera de porcelana en una de las tazas que estaba en la bandeja de plata. Si bien a Pandora no le eran ajenos esos objetos, no los había visto en mucho tiempo y los miro unos segundos más con curiosidad.

—¿De qué necesitas hablar?

—Me quedaré unos días más en el mundo de los vivos, hoy he visto un par de maravillas que me están haciendo reconsiderar mis opciones. 

—Me alegra escuchar eso —respondió complacida.

—Antes de iniciar esa nueva vida que Usted me dio necesito hacer un largo viaje hasta el que fuera mi hogar. Así que ya lo decidí y no quiero causarle más molestias entonces solo le pido me deje pasar la noche aquí y mañana me marcharé temprano.

—Marcharte, pero ¿estás lista para enfrentar el mundo de afuera sin sentirte agobiada?

—No lo sé… tengo que intentarlo aunque se que será difícil.

—No es necesario que te vayas tan pronto, no causas molestias. Puedes quedarte unos días más antes de hacer ese viaje, así podrías planearlo mejor.

—No quiero ser una carga…

Saori mando llamar a su mayordomo pidiendo que le dieran a Pandora una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que daban al jardin, sabía que la invitada le habia tomado afecto a ese lugar y eso la estaba ayudando mucho a reintegrarse al mundo mortal. Así mismo solicito le dieran ropa limpia.

—En el momento en que estés lista para ese viaje te acompañarán, ya sea Shun o Ikki, para que sea menos difícil el traslado.

—Pero ¿no deben quedarse a protegerla a Usted y a Seiya?

—De momento no hay nada de qué preocuparse, me las arreglaré unos días. No te preocupes —respondió amable.

—Le agradezco por todo —respondió con humildad terminando su té.

.

La habitación de huéspedes era lo más colorido que Pandora había visto en su vida, aunque las paredes eran blancas los cuadros con marcos gruesos y dorados le daban un toque de color interesante. La enorme cama con dosel y cobijas nacaradas así como los muebles color caoba. La joven descorrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz de luna que se veía en lo alto del cielo.

—Bueno… al parecer la luna se ve igual estés donde estés —pensó mirando la oscuridad de la noche, oscuridad que conocía bien y que era su compañera desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Imaginaba que era una parte innata de ella y, por momentos, se sentía ajena a toda luz que pudiera haber en su vida, sentía que la oscuridad se comería esas migajas de felicidad que tenía en ese momento.

El mayordomo entro en la habitación minutos despúes entregándole otro vestido de color llamativo que Pandora no encontro desagradable, el corte no le gustaba pero agradecía la amabilidad de sus anfitriones así como indicaciones de dónde estaba el cuarto de baño. Tatsumi le pareció amable en general pese a su actitud ruda de la tarde. Seguro solo era así con Ikki.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era Ikki quien se entro para asegurar que el mayordomo la tratara bien y como una huésped de categoría. Ambos tomaron asiento en las sillas que estaban en la habitación apenas Tatsumi salio.

—Te agradezco las atenciones. Debo confesar que estaba reprimiendo mi furia contra ti por traerme de regreso, pero el día de hoy… viví tantas cosas de golpe que ahora no sé qué pensar de ti.

—Solo espero que ya no me odies por eso —respondió sonriente aunque ni eso le quitaba su aspecto arisco y severo—. Me alegra que le estés dando una oportunidad a la vida.

—Bueno... solo me caes un poco mal y te encuentro un poco desagradable —respondió sonriente— pero, en el fondo, eres buena persona y considerado además.

—Vaya eso me tranquiliza y ¿cuántos días te quedarás?

—Estaré en la casa de la diosa por un par de días más, seguro ella te menciono que quiero hacer un viaje al que fuera mi hogar.

—Si, algo así comentó, pero ¿por qué deseas ir allá? —Ikki la miro con algo de aprehensión esperando su respuesta.

—Hay una cosa que quiero recuperar —se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana observando la luz de las farolas del jardín mientras buscaba la luna en el cielo—, solo que no sé bien qué estoy buscando. Solo sé que apenas lo vea sabré que es eso.

—¿Estas segura que quieres hacer ese viaje tan largo? Podrías pedirle apoyo a la Señorita Saori.

—Shun me sugirió lo mismo pero… quiero ser yo quien lo busque, personalmente.

—Creo que aún no estás lista para salir sola. Veré si puedo acompañarte hasta el castillo, aunque sea solo para el viaje de ida —se puso de pie y a Pandora le impresionó, de alguna forma, esa iniciativa.

Sin embargo estaba acostumbrada, los esbirros de Hades hacían lo mismo cuando ella se desplazaba de un sitio a otro, pero la diferencia era que ellos estaban obligados a eso mientras que Ikki lo decía por iniciativa propia.

—No te molestes —respondio amable—. Sé que Ustedes tienen que cuidar de Atena.

—No seas modesta, además sé que aún tienes problemas para manejarte sola por las calles de la ciudad. Al menos déjame acompañarte en la primera mitad del viaje y ya verás si regresas o te quedas en tu pueblo natal.

—Mi pueblo natal… —pensó Pandora.

Trato de recordar el nombre de la ciudad donde estaba el castillo, solo recordaba las montañas que lo rodeaban pero no el nombre de la ciudad en sí. Estaba segura de que su padre lo había mencionado muchas veces asi como debió verlo en alguno de los viejos diarios que había en la biblioteca antes de que los quemaran.

—Ru… —empezo a decir— Rup… Ruhpolding era el nombre de la ciudad donde yo vivía.

—No lo conozco pero podrás verla dentro de poco tiempo, espero.

Pandora regreso a la silla con aquella palabra en la boca. Ikki la observó por un momento pensando en algo para hacer más conversación. Saori solía decir que hablar era bueno para calmar las penas.

—¿Quieres hablar de algo? —pregunto así sin más a lo que Pandora solo rio un poco.

—Veo que quieres charlar. Bien, te hablare un poco de como fueron mis últimos meses en el castillo, poco antes de empezar la gran batalla.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hablar de eso?

—No tengo otras memorias que compartir y estas son cosas que no le he dicho a nadie.

—De acuerdo, te escucho.

Sus últimos meses, semanas y días en el castillo Heinstein, los más agitados de esos trece años.

.

.

.

**Continuará**


	3. Los Gemelos

.

.

.

“ _Los límites que separan la vida de la muerte son, en el mejor de los casos,_

_borrosos e indefinidos…_ ” - Edgar Allan Poe.

.

.

Oscuridad, eso era todo lo que se veía ya que las velas del candelabro de dos brazos que estaba sobre la mesa proyectaban una débil luz que, difícilmente, se abría paso a través de la densa negrura de la sala de lectura donde se hallaba la joven Pandora, quien estaba sentada con la espalda muy recta en el amplio y duro sillón en medio del salón. Se encontraba inmersa en un libro que le costaba trabajo leer ya que había palabras que desconocía y no contaba con algun texto de apoyo así que intentaba leerlo lo mejor que podía avanzando a su propio ritmo.

En ese momento fue interrumpida por las campanas del reloj de pared que se ocultaba al lado de un cuadro de marcos anchos. Eran casi las once de la noche, horario en que ambos aparecerían para darle las instrucciones de lo que ella debía hacer al dia siguiente. Sin chistar y casi mecánicamente cerró el libro colocándolo cuidadosamente bajo los almohadones del sillón; escondía los libros siempre en diferentes muebles del castillo y jamás los iba a dejar a la biblioteca ya que ellos los encontrarían y arrojarían al fuego como habían hecho con todos los volumenes que ahí solían estar.

Los ocultaba de ellos, de los gemelos, que la visitaban varias noches a la semana para supervisar la operación que llevaban planeando años y, esperaban, sería ejecutada dentro de poco tiempo. Esa operación en la que habían involucrado a Pandora y que ella encabezaría apenas comenzaran los preparativos finales.

La joven se levantó del sillón y con paso lento camino hasta el fonógrafo que estaba al otro lado del salón de lectura, ya que no tenía permitido leer pondría un poco de música para alegrar esos últimos minutos antes de que ellos llegaran. Tomó al azar uno de los viniles que estaban apilados en una caja al lado del aparato de sonido, lo colocó sobre el plato giratorio dejando caer sobre este el brazo cónico donde estaba el diafragma con la aguja que resbalaría sobre este. 

Tras girar la manivela una música alegre de piano se escuchó en medio de la densa oscuridad, luego de eso la joven se dirigió a la ventana, sin suspirar y sin pensar en nada; tan solo se detuvo frente al ventanal corriendo un poco la cortina que dejó pasar algo de la luz de luna llena a través de los sucios cristales.

Así era cada noche desde hacía unos años. La hermosa música de piano habría conmovido a cualquier persona menos a Pandora, a ella nada la conmovía, esa música no la escuchaba siquiera, tan solo necesitaba algo que rompiera el silencio de vez en cuando porque Pandora no entendía de música; ni siquiera entendía lo que leía, solo seguía las palabras en los varios libros que escondió para no ser quemados aunque no supiera que decían realmente. La joven no dibujo ninguna expresión en su rostro al escuchar como tocaban la puerta antes de abrirla.

La puerta de la sala de lectura se abrio de par en par dejando pasar una gruesa capa de polvo y dos hombres entraron con paso firme pero, a la vez, un tanto despreocupado haciendo que las débiles luces de las velas dieran un respingo y danzaran durante unos segundos antes de volver a su sitio en el pabilo.

—Buenas noches Pandora, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? —un joven de cabellos plateados se adelanto hacia el interior tomando asiento en una de las sillas pero la chica ni siquiera se inmuto— ¿Es que no me has oído? Te pregunté cómo te encuentras hoy.

—Me encuentro muy bien Señor Thanatos, gracias por preguntar —respondió sin entusiasmo antes de encontrarse cara a cara con el joven de cabellos y ojos plateados.

—Que bien, me alegro —respondió sin darle mas importancia.

—Vamos a la biblioteca —adelantó el otro, Hypnos, el de cabellos y ojos dorados—, discutiremos algo muy importante esta noche.

—De acuerdo —Pandora tomo el candelabro antes de salir.

La joven fue detrás de ellos quienes no necesitaban que los guiara por los pasillos del oscuro castillo, ambos iban delante de ella discutiendo esto y lo otro mientras la joven solo se limitaba a seguirlos recogiendo un poco su largo vestido oscuro para no tropezar. Los tres cruzaron la amplia estancia y el recibidor del castillo donde se encontraban dejando atrás gruesas capas de polvo que se levantaba por doquier en dirección a la ala contigua del castillo.

—¡Este lugar es un asco! —la voz de Thanatos se oyó por todo el pasillo pero fue casi imperceptible para Pandora quien apenas si levantó un poco la cabeza—, dile a la persona de la limpieza que debe hacer un mejor trabajo ¿entendido Pandora? No quiero ver todo este polvo la siguiente vez que vengamos.

—De acuerdo Señor Thanatos —respondio con voz baja.

—Y, por favor, Pandora no mates a las empleadas hasta que hayan concluido todo el trabajo—comenzó a decir Hypnos—. Sabemos que te gusta eliminarlas sin embargo, ahora requerimos que se concluyan los trabajos de limpieza.

—Entendido Señor Hypnos.

Desde hacia unos años la joven empezo a exhibir comportamientos violentos con quienes entraban al Castillo para realizar algun trabajo, no bien habian terminado cuando Pandora se abalanzaba sobre ellos para quitarles la vida.

—No tiene importancia se decía… yo mate a mi familia, ¿qué son estos simples mortales insignificantes? —tras cometer el acto, le gustaba tocar la sangre que, para ella, solo era una mancha negra en el suelo.

No recordaba el color de la misma ya que todo a su alrededor era negro o gris o blanco, entonces la sangre carecía de color no importando a cuantos matara para luego arrojarlos al abismo a un lado del patio de armas.

El sadismo con el que quitaba la vida de esos pobres empleados era lo único que la hacía sentirse medianamente viva, el resto del tiempo ni siquiera tenía razones para sonreír.

La biblioteca se hallaba en la ala opuesta a la sala de lectura, antes solía ser un sitio iluminado por la luz que se filtraba a través de sus altos ventanales y cuyas estanterías, que llegaban hasta el alto techo, estaban repletas de libros; sin embargo ahora se hallaban vacias y lejos había quedado ese ambiente cálido y reconfortante que emanaba. Lo que quedaba en esa habitacion eran libreros vacíos y un silencio casi sepulcral acompañado de una perenne oscuridad ya que nadie corria las ventanas a menudo.

Hypnos fue directo al viejo escritorio que se encontraba frente a las ventanas y ahí coloco algo que llevaba bajo el brazo, un mapa amplio que extendió en su totalidad y que Pandora observo sin ningún tipo de interés, solo lo miraba fijamente mientras Hypnos se aclaraba la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Esto Pandora, como bien sabes, es el Inframundo. Aqui están todas las celdas y sitios que componen el reino de Hades, nuestro dios y guía.

—El señor Hades…

Por primera vez la joven ponía una expresión en su rostro en meses, el nombre de Hades le hizo eco en la mente.

—Así es, el tiempo de su venida está muy próximo y hemos comenzado a reunir el ejército que apoyará en la guerra santa que está por desatarse. Guerra que tú comandarás desde el castillo como bien ya sabes.

—Si Señor —respondio.

—A partir de hoy iran subiendo al mundo mortal algunos miembros del ejército cuya base será este, el castillo Heinstein, y entre ellos está el tercero de los jueces.

—¿El tercer juez?

—Si, como sabes hay tres jueces importantes en el Inframundo. El tercero subirá mañana al Castillo desde su templo, Caina, para supervisar a los ejércitos. Recíbelo bien y dale un sitio donde quedarse mientras comienza la batalla. 

—De acuerdo —luego pensó con desprecio—, así que subirá él...

—Tenemos otro as bajo la manga —interrumpió Thanatos—, la batalla será en contra de la diosa Atena y su ejército en el Santuario así que, por mandato del señor Hades, comenzaran a llegar algunos caballeros que solían estar bajo el mando de Atena. Esos caballeros ahora servirán al dios Hades.

—¿Por qué necesita el dios Hades el servicio de esos caballeros? —pregunto la joven sin entender esto último.

—Ellos mismos han jurado lealtad a Hades —respondió Thanatos— aunque… la idea de que lleguen a este castillo es que los tengas vigilados porque no sabemos hasta que punto dicen ser fieles. ¿Me explico?

—Ya veo —Pandora lo miro con un poco de complicidad uniendose al mismo sentimiento de sospecha—, podrían traicionar al Señor Hades en cualquier momento.

—Es correcto. Si eso pasa tienes nuestro permiso para actuar como mejor lo consideres, saca ese lado cruel que tienes bien guardado y no te limites en castigarlos por tratar de engañarnos.

Por primera vez Pandora se sentía parte de la estrategia y eso la emociono durante esa visita en particular, sentía un regocijo como nunca en todo ese tiempo: por fin vería al Señor Hades luego de trece largos años y la prometida guerra santa tomaría lugar como estaba previsto desde entonces.

—Abre bien los ojos Pandora y no permitas que te engañen esos caballeros renegados. El señor Hades les ofrece una gran oportunidad pero, es casi seguro, querrán tomarle el pelo a nuestro Señor y no debemos permitirlo.

—Jamás dejaría que hicieran algo así. No me pillarán desprevenida.

—Hay otra cosa más —interrumpió Thanatos—, te trajimos a un asistente que te apoyara en todo momento.

—¿Asistente?

—Si, el llegara mañana temprano, al amanecer, y se quedará en los salones de la planta baja apoyándote con los caballeros de Atena y los guardias que empezarán a poblar el castillo para su defensa.

La joven miraba como Hypnos hablaba y hablaba poniendo toda su atención ya que el momento que ella misma había estado esperando estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Aquellos hombres le habían dado instrucción sobre tácticas de guerra durante varios años antes de marcharse a cumplir con sus propias obligaciones. Era momento de poner en práctica todas esas lecciones y no podía defraudarlos, sabía lo que eso acarrearía para si misma; la desgracia que caería sobre ella si las cosas salían mal. 

—Muy bien —Hypnos dejo el mapa en la mesa—, estudia bien este mapa ya que aunque no puedas bajar al Inframundo por ahora debes saber como va todo allá abajo y supervisar, de igual forma, aqui arriba. 

—¿En algún momento podré bajar al inframundo de nuevo?

—Por supuesto, desde esta noche reabriremos la gran escalera hacía lo profundo de Guidecca donde estarás asistiendo al Señor Hades personalmente.

—Muchas gracias.

—Bien pues eso sería todo por ahora, a partir de este momento tomarás el control y tendrás el poder suficiente para decidir el destino tanto de los guerreros renegados de Atena como nuestro propio ejército. Serás la portavoz del Señor Hades —indicó Hypnos con voz solemne.

—Entiendo.

—Comienza por dejar este sitio presentable para la llegada del Juez y los soldados, no querrás recibirlo en medio de todo este desorden —Thanatos la miro fijamente y Pandora sintió como un escalofríos le recorría la espalda.

—Eso haré mañana a primera hora Señor.

—Esto es un obsequio del inframundo para ti —Hypnos saco una caja que llevaba oculta bajo su túnica negro con dorado—, esto te pertenecía y ha llego el momento de que lo tengas de vuelta.

—Agradezco este acto de amabilidad Señor —la joven recibió la caja con humildad aunque no pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Te has portado muy bien todo este tiempo, este no es un reconocimiento que el Señor Hades haga a cualquiera, dale un buen uso —el joven de los cabellos y ojos plateados no dijo más e hizo una seña a su gemelo—. Nos retiramos esta noche, hasta pronto Pandora.

Ambos desaparecieron tan de repente como habían llegado, en la biblioteca solo quedo Pandora cuyo rostro era iluminado por la luz de las velas que dejaron de bailar apenas los gemelos salieron. La joven se sentía entusiasmada ya que, por primera vez, los gemelos la consideraban para algo realmente importante y no solo la tenían encerrada, ya fuera en el castillo o en Guidecca, sin dejarla salir siquiera, sin dejarla ver la luz del sol que no había entrado por las ventanas en mucho tiempo; ahora estaría al mando de los ejércitos del Señor Hades en la tierra.

—Se vienen los mejores tiempos que ha visto este castillo en años —se dijo abrazando con ilusión la caja que Hypnos le entrego—. No te defraudaré mi Señor Hades.

Tomó el candelabro saliendo de la biblioteca sin tocar el mapa que seguía sobre la mesa. Con paso lento giro a la derecha con dirección a la gran escalera principal para ir a su habitación, la cual estaba en la misma ala que la biblioteca. 

La habitación de Pandora era igual de oscura que el resto del castillo. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz de las velas apenas si lograban iluminar un poco del oscuro cuarto dejando ver la amplia cama con dosel, un par de mesas de noche y el tocador al frente de la cama acompañado de una cajonera y un ropero alto y amplio.

No había cuadros, fotos u otros adornos. A Pandora no le gustaban esos decorados así que mantenía el espacio lo más esteril posible, todos los objetos que una joven de su edad podría tener no estaban, no tenían lugar en su mundo, en el mundo gobernado por los gemelos.

El obsequio dado por Hades era una de las dos únicas cosas que ahora poseía que tenían un cierto valor significativo. Al entrar dejo el candelabro sobre una de las mesas de noche y se sentó en la cama deseosa de abrir la caja con el obsequio.

Con cuidado levantó la tapa y se encontro con dos objetos que ya bien conocía: un colguije, un collar realmente hecho de perlas negras y unos cristales alargados color amarillo. Además de eso había un anillo para ella, este anillo representaba una serpiente. 

—Mi querido Señor Hades, gracias por volverme a dar estos obsequios. Daré lo mejor de mí en la batalla que está por empezar.

Ambos le fueron dados hacía muchos años para localizar al bebé que sería el huésped para el dios, sin embargo se los retiraron apenas encontro a su objetivo. Hypnos no la dejo conservar ambas cosas por alguna razón y, a cambio, le entregó otras joyas.

—Los tendrás de vuelta a su debido tiempo. Permanecerás en el Castillo una temporada y, si te portas bien, te permitiremos bajar al Inframundo a que conozcas el reino de Hades.

Los gemelos sabían que si ella portaba esos dos objetos, sería capaz de escaparse del Castillo o del Inframundo e ir a donde quisiera ya que, el collar, había sido creado por el alma del dios Hades y poseía poderes que ni los gemelos conocían bien.

Pandora estaba recostada en su cama cuando sintió que alguien la observaba desde el frente, se levanto sin miedo siguiendo la presencia que se distinguia débilmente a través de la luz de las velas. Los ojos eran inconfundibles, la razón de toda la futura batalla estaba justo frente a ella.

—Lo seguiré a donde me indique, Señor Hades.

El Señor Hades era toda su razón de ser, eso le habían metido en la cabeza los gemelos durante los últimos trece años; que ella sería su portavoz, que sería su mano derecha y lideraría su ejército hasta su venida y reinaría a su lado, pero la más importante que ella era su hermana perdida. La hermana de un dios como Hades.

—¿Soy la hermana del Señor Hades?

—Asi es Pandora —decía Hypnos una tarde que ambos estaban en la sala de lectura, Pandora solo tenía cinco años en aquel entonces—, eres hermana mayor del Señor Hades. ¿Puedes imaginar semejante honor? El tener un lazo con un dios grande y omnipotente como el Señor Hades. Debes estar agradecida porque el que una chiquilla andrajosa como tu tenga ese privilegio no pasa todos los días.

Pandora no dijo nada, tan solo observó la falda de su vestido que estaba rompiéndose de la parte de abajo, ella estaba creciendo y la ropa empezaba a no quedarle bien.

—Llegara el día en que lo conozcas, el día de su venida. Ese día harás grandes cosas pero para eso debes ser muy obediente, ¿te quedó claro?

—Si Señor Hypnos…

.

Pandora se hallaba sentada en el largo comedor del Castillo tan solo acompañada por las velas danzarinas en los candelabros de pared que rodeaban la mesa. El desayuno estaba dispuesto para ella justo frente a sus ojos; no obstante no deseaba comerlo, aquella comida tenía un sabor horrendo. Todo lo que comía sabía igual ya fuera en el reino de Hades o en el mundo mortal.

En el plato había un par de tostadas, una rebanada de queso y jamones así como un poco de fruta acompañados por una taza de té caliente. 

—Coma, por favor Señorita Pandora —un ama de llaves se dejo ver por la puerta y la miraba con preocupación, así era en las mañanas que debía ir al castillo y en las que suplicaba a la joven que comiera algo—. Aún esta caliente.

—¿Ya solicitaste lo que te pedi? —respondió fría y hermética sin atender la solicitud previa.

—Si, llamé a la agencia y mandaran la ayuda necesaria para la limpieza del castillo. Todo quedará limpio al final del día.

—Muy bien —tomo algo del plato y lo llevo a la boca masticando despacio.

Era inútil buscarle algo de sabor a aquella masa horrenda, tampoco tenía aroma por mas que había buscado el sabor o el aroma de las cosas en esos trece años, nada lo tenía. Todo sabía al relleno de un almohadón, y la textura era como si estuviera masticando el contenido de un embalaje, así como no podía sentir el calor del agua en la bañera o el fuego en la chimenea.

—¿No quiere que le prepare algo más de comer? —preguntó el ama de llaves.

—Esto está bien. Encargate de la limpieza del castillo, quiero que todo quede reluciente al final del día, supervisa a las domésticas y no les quites los ojos de encima. ¿Quedó claro?

—Si, Señorita.

—Y ya sabes lo demás, no lleves ningún libro a la biblioteca. Dejalos donde los encuentres.

—De acuerdo.

—Por cierto, una persona llegara para entrevistarse conmigo. En cuanto toque la puerta del patio de armas llevalo al salon de lectura, ahí lo estaré esperando.

—¿Del Patio de armas?

—Si, no entrara por la puerta principal. Recíbelo bien.

—Como ordene.

Pandora se llevó a la boca dos bocados más, bebió algo de té y procedió a levantarse. El ama de llaves la siguió con la mirada, la joven se dirigía a la sala de lectura donde pasaría el resto del día leyendo y tocando el arpa; era lo único que hacía.

.

Zelos subió al Castillo Heinstein poco antes del mediodía, Pandora lo divisó desde la ventana del salón de lectura y supo que sería el asistente mencionado por Hypnos ya que portaba un armadura totalmente negra. Cerró su libro colocándolo bajo los almohadones del sillón y espero a que el ama de llaves lo presentara con ella, cosa que sucedió unos cinco minutos después.

—Es el Señor Zelos quien desea hablar con Usted —el ama de llaves lo dejo pasar y Pandora analizó de arriba a bajo, no le gusto su aspecto y su persona en general. Era un esbirro de poca monta.

—Que pase y cierra la puerta al salir.

El diminuto hombre entró en el salon mirando todo a su alrededor y, de inmediato, hizo una reverencia a la joven sentada en el sillón quien lo miraba con dureza.

—He venido para servirla, Señora Pandora. Me lo ha pedido un mensajero del Señor Hypnos para servirla a Usted y al Señor Hades.

—Muy bien —respondió ella—, te pondré al tanto: a partir de ahora estoy a la cabeza del ejército de Hades. No toleraré ninguna ofensa ni fracaso alguno, eso lo castigaré con la muerte.

—Entiendo Señorita, entiendo.

—Mañana llegara uno de los altos mandos del Inframundo, el tercero de los jueces se presentará al mediodía así como el resto de los elementos del ejército que pasaran por aqui hacía el Santuario de Atena. Debemos recibirlos y tratarlos como se merecen.

—¿Qué necesita que haga Señora Pandora?

—Hay varias personas limpiando el castillo, por favor vigila que todo se haga de acuerdo a mis instrucciones y este lugar quede presentable para recibir al tercer juez.

—En seguida.

Zelos salió del salón dejando a Pandora un tanto pensativa, de muchas maneras el recién llegado no era confiable ya que, al ser enviado de Hypnos, significaba que también la vigilarían a ella; un movimiento esperable de los gemelos. Debía ser cuidadosa y mantener bien ocultos sus pensamientos y movimientos. No podría dedicar tiempo a sus lecturas ya que seguramente le informarían a Hypnos la existencia de los libros en el castillo.

Solo quedaba pasar los días delante del arpa de ahora en adelante.

.

Zelos fue al cuarto del arpa varias horas despues encontrando a la joven en medio de una interpretación.

—Señorita Pandora —se arrodillo ante ella mirandola con gran interés—, he venido a informarle que las mujeres de la limpieza han terminado por hoy. Todo quedó reluciente como ordenó.

—Perfecto, ¿ya se retiraron?

—Aún no hasta que Usted lo indique.

—Perfecto, no las dejes ir… vamos a divertirnos con ellas un rato —una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de la joven haciendo que la sangre de Zelos se helará.

No se sabía que Pandora fuera esa clase de persona. Lo hubiera esperado de otros espectros pero no de ella.

—Necesito que me ayudes.

Y fue así como ella le pidio apoyo en esa acción y entre los dos masacraron a las mujeres de la limpieza dejando un baño de sangre por todo el cubo de la recién abierta escalera al Inframundo; Pandora fue excepcionalmente cruel con todas ellas incluída la mujer que le preparó el desayuno por la mañana.

—Deshazte de todo esto, ya no necesitamos los servicios de estas mujeres de ahora en adelante —ordenó con frialdad.

—Como... como ordene Señorita Pandora —Zelos estaba aterrado deseando no haber tenido que presenciar aquello, era demasiado incluso para él.

Así el asistente paso un buen rato lanzando cadáveres al interior del cubo de la escalera al inframundo y relimpiando el piso. 

.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	4. El tercer Juez

.

_“¿Vienes del cielo profundo o surges del abismo, Oh, Belleza?_

_Tu mirada infernal y divina” - Charles Baudelaire._

.

.

.

El tercer juez subio al Castillo Heinstein poco antes del anochecer, venía de lejos desde su templo Caína ubicado en lo profundo del Inframundo. Al llegar a la gran puerta, cuya escalera conectaba el mundo mortal del reino de Hades, una humareda verde se dejo ver subiendo desde las entrañas de la tierra hasta donde la vista alcanzaba; señal inequívoca del vínculo entre un mundo y otro.

Se quitó el yelmo apenas cruzo la puerta encontrándose con un silencio inusual, jamás había estado en el castillo sin embargo, esperaba encontrar un poco más de revuelo ahora que la invasión al Santuario sería un hecho dentro de pocas semanas. A su nariz llego un aroma a que alguien había pasado el estropajo con olor a pino por el suelo y las paredes hacia no mucho. La oscuridad empezaba a abrirse paso entre la tenue luz del salón donde estaba la gran puerta. 

—Bienvenido Señor Radamanthys —el joven miro de reojo a aquel diminuto sirviente, asignado para asistir a la Señora Pandora, acercarse para reverenciarlo—. Todo esta dispuesto para su llegada, la Señorita Pandora ya lo espera.

—Bien, llévame con ella.

Zelos lo condujo desde ese salón hasta la sala del arpa, escaleras arriba, donde la joven estaba frente al instrumento interpretando una pieza que habría sido del agrado del recién llegado si este tuviera oído musical pero para él, la música, era cosa de oídos pomposos y no de jueces. Tan solo se arrodilló ante ella esperando a que terminara de tocar.

—Buenas noches Radamanthys —dijo la joven sin dejar de tocar y sin mirarlo—. Bienvenido al Castillo Heinstein.

—Es un placer verte luego de tanto tiempo Pandora.

Ella había visto al juez un par de veces en Guidecca cuando era más joven. En aquellos días los gemelos la dejaban bajar por temporadas al mundo de los muertos para que las ninfas le enseñaran a tocar el arpa y él solía estar ahí arreglando cosas con Hypnos y Thanatos. Cuando niña le intimidaba su mirada seria y aspecto severo.

Tiempo después de su última visita ya no la intimidaba pero, ciertamente, no le agradaba el modo en que la miraba desde aquel entonces. Esos ojos que la observaban fijamente como escudriñandola, Pandora sentía que esos ojos indagaban hasta lo profundo de su ser y eso la inquietaba.

—Todo está listo para el asalto al Santuario —comenzó a decir—, ya tengo planeada la operación y detrás de mí empezará a llegar el ejército que custodiara el castillo de ahora en adelante así como los espectros que irán a Grecia a tomar el objetivo.

—¿Te han buscado los caballeros dorados? —la joven seguía sin dirigirle la mirada absorta en su arpa— Aquellos a los que Hades ha solicitado fidelidad.

—Es correcto, poco antes de subir me contactó un hombre llamado Shion.

—¿Shion?

—Si —respondió Radamanthys puntual sin ponerse de pie—, fue el antiguo Patriarca del Santuario y ahora dirige a los caballeros que aceptaron la oportunidad de probarse ante Hades. Son siete de los caballeros dorados y todos los caballeros del rango de plata.

—Asi que todos ellos han aceptado la oportunidad de serle fiel al dios Hades, ¿no te parece extraño?

—De hecho si. No me dan buena espina y mis instintos nunca me han fallado —respondió mordaz mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

—Quiero que los vigiles muy de cerca —indicó Pandora poniéndose de pie yendo hacia él—, la primera prueba de fidelidad que les solicitarás es la cabeza de Atena.

—¿Su cabeza?

—Es correcto.

Radamanthys sintió la frialdad de la joven emanar por todo su ser y cubrir la amplia habitación circular. Trago saliva bajando la mirada, tenía ganas de verla pero, en ese momento, consideró mejor mantener la mirada baja sobre el suelo de piedra.

—Ellos tendrán solo doce horas —comenzo a decir impasible—, ese es el tiempo que Hades les concederá en la tierra de los mortales para cumplir su misión. Asegurate de que traigan la cabeza de la diosa porque la ofreceremos al dios Hades y con eso habremos asegurado su victoria en la guerra Santa.

—¿Me permites preguntar porque has tomado la decisión de que sean ellos quienes traigan su cabeza?

—¿Estas cuestionando mis órdenes? —le lanzo una mirada furiosa y mordaz dispuesta a no aceptar algún comentario al respecto.

—Claro que no, pero quisiera saber como se te ha ocurrido ese plan.

—Es un mandato directo del Señor Hades. El me pidio bajar a Guidecca para darme instrucciones específicas de qué hacer con la diosa. No solo es su mandato sino la prueba que Hades necesita de su fidelidad.

—Ya entiendo…

—No quiero que ni uno solo de nuestros 108 espectros muera en esta batalla, ¿te quedo claro?

—Por supuesto. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

El Juez salio de la sala seguido de Zelos quien lo llevo a la biblioteca.

Pandora se quedo delante del arpa. La noche después de que los gemelos se fueran alguien se apareció en su habitación, una sombra apareció delante de ella y le señalo el camino a la gran puerta. Ella bajo a Guidecca y se postró delante del trono donde se veía la presencia que la mando llamar oculta detrás de una gruesa cortina, era Hades, el alma del dios sin cuerpo que dormía en lo profundo de su propio Castillo.

—Entiendo mi Señor Hades, así que la cabeza de Atena. Así que por eso les dará a los santos de oro renegados una vida de doce horas. En ese tiempo deberán asesinar a la diosa.

La presencia desaparecio y los ojos de Pandora brillaron en medio del salón del trono. Ya tenía las instrucciones de lo que debería pasar para garantizarles la victoria.

—No tendré piedad con ellos si no cumplen el mandato —dijo en voz alta lanzando una mirada feroz.

.

Radamanthys estaba en la biblioteca descorriendo las cortinas, esperaba que entrara un poco de la luz de luna que había afuera pero esta apenas si alumbraba algo. 

—Está más oscuro que una maldita tumba —pensó—. Pandora está muy confiada en que esos tontos de oro podrán con la misión pero, aunque sean siete de ellos, no confío en las capacidades de ninguno —se cruzo de brazos mientras Zelos entraba llevando una botella en la mano y un candelabro de dos brazos en la otra.

—Es lo único que hay para beber Señor.

El juez observó con cuidado la botella que Zelos dejo sobre el escritorio retirando el mapa, una botella de Whisky, hacía tanto que no veía una que no podia esperar para probar el agradable líquido.

—Nada como un buen escoces en las rocas para pensar —se decía.

—Han comenzado a llegar los soldados.

—Excelente, despliégalos en la periferia del castillo y avísame cuando lleguen los caballeros dorados y plateados quienes deberán estar aqui en un par de días. Tienes que estar pendiente de su llegada.

—Muy bien Señor Radamanthys.

Zelos salió cerrando la puerta algo molesto sin agregar nada más.

—Vaya, que engreído es “ _ve a buscar algo de beber_ ”. ¿Que se cree que está en un hotel con servicio a la habitación?

Radamanthys salió de la biblioteca en búsqueda de otro sitio para sentarse y beber un poco, aquel castillo era de verdad deprimente pero idóneo para la operación. El ejército estaba de paso en realidad y, pese a lo que dijera Pandora, se sacrificarían los elementos necesarios para obtener la victoria.

—Ella jamás ha visto una guerra y en los combates siempre hay bajas. Pedir que nadie muera es irreal —encontro una mesa con dos sillas en una de las salas de planta baja y tomo asiento poniendo la botella frente a él—. Este whisky es de lo mejor, tendrá mucho añejandose en las cavas de este castillo —penso analizando el contenido mientras observaba un poco a su alrededor.

Pareciera que solo estaban ellos tres en todo el inmueble. Se sirvio otro vaso cuando noto que Pandora caminaba en silencio a una de las habitaciones perdiéndose en los pasillos. No la escucho bajar la escalera ya que era sigilosa como un gato aunque con esa pinta, su piel blanca como la luz de luna, su cabello y ropas color negro más bien parecía una aparición que una mañana decidio salir de su tumba a dar un paseo.

—Se ha puesto muy guapa —pensaba sin analizar sus pensamientos—, estos años le han sentado bien aunque tenga apariencia de fantasma victoriano.

Pandora sintio deseos de beber un poco de agua y al bajar noto como Radamanthys ya estaba bien servido con alcohol y todo. Se adaptaba fácilmente al parecer mientras ella miraba el vaso con calma comprobando que el agua era agua estuvieses donde estuvieses y su sabor y color siempre era el mismo. 

Desde la cocina observaba que los soldados estaban siendo coordinados por Zelos, quien ya estaba desplegando las fuerzas dentro de los límites del castillo. Aunque Radamanthys y Zelos no le fueran al cien por ciento de confianza, debía dejarles esas tareas sin intervenir solo haciéndolos rendir cuentas. Ambos eran los más idóneos para tales trabajos.

Sin embargo, la joven esperaba que el enviado del Inframundo hubiera sido alguien más, Aiacos o Minos pero no, mandaron a Radamanthys y no podía protestar. 

Tampoco estaba segura si la presencia de tantas personas la tranquilizaba o bien la desequilibraba ya que siempre había estado sola; a veces iban las mucamas de la agencia a limpiar, a veces estaba en Guidecca aprendiendo a tocar el arpa y, pocas veces, alguna de las personas a su alrededor le mostraba interés. Pandora tenia prohibido hablar con nadie, solo aceptaba los alimentos y eso era todo. Antes adoptaba actitudes groseras para ahuyentarlas y que no le preguntaran nada; sin embargo, ahora su actitud era repelente por voluntad propia.

Salió de la cocina rápidamente para volver al salón del arpa. El arpa era para complacer al Señor Hades en cuanto él ganara la batalla o ya tuviera su cuerpo mortal por eso la habían hecho tocarla sin cesar por temporadas cortas en el Inframundo. 

Aquel instrumento fue un regalo de las ninfas. Era de su propiedad pero, muy dentro de ella, podría dejarla olvidada en cualquier momento. La odiaba. Las ninfas de los Eliseos siempre le habían causado miedo y jamás intentó acercarse a ellas siquiera.

Nuevamente Radamanthys la observo pasar con toda calma e ir escaleras arriba.

—Si no la hubiera visto varias veces en el Inframundo —pensaba el joven—, sería difícil imaginar como se las ha arreglado sola todo este tiempo. A juzgar por el interior vacío de este lugar pareciera que está secuestrada y no que vive aqui.

A sus oídos llego el sonido del arpa, Radamanthys se puso de pie algo fastidiado, esa música la tocaban todas las aburridas ninfas que están en los Campos Eliseos complaciendo a los gemelos Thanatos e Hypnos. Los niños bonitos que jamás daban un paso en falso, que jamás se ensuciaban las manos y solo daban ordenes. Los dos consejeros más importantes del dios Hades.

.

Así eran todos los días mientras los soldados llegaban y poblaban el castillo, todos estaban bajo el mando de Radamanthys quien solo daba el parte de novedades a Pandora al final del día apenas si cruzando una que otra palabra con ella. Cosa que él hubiera cambiado pero la joven parecia encerrarse en la música para evitar todo contacto con ellos. Se notaba a todas luces que ese aislamiento era intensional.

—¿Se te ha atendido bien estas semanas? —no lo pregunto con gran interés.

Radamanthys estaba frente a ella mientras la joven miraba la ventana en medio de aquel desolado y oscuro pasillo.

—Si, no me quejo —mintió— aunque no estoy en un viaje de placer. Tengo que comandar un ejército.

—Perfecto. Quiero máximos resultados ya que la fecha de asalto al Santuario está cercana.

—Si, mañana por la noche bajare a mi templo. Tengo una audiencia con los caballeros de Atena renegados. ¿Gustas acompañarme para que les des un consejo o dos?

—Si —respondio la joven con firmeza—, hay un par de cosas que debo decirles antes de que suban al mundo mortal y salgan por la puerta de este castillo.

—Bien, vendré por ti entonces.

Ella no dijo más y se quedo justo donde estaba frente a la ventana mientras Radamanthys la observaba desde la escalera. Notaba como la joven estaba totalmente desconectada de todo, solo tocaba el arpa todo día y nada más. Apenas si tocaba los alimentos que Zelos ponía en la mesa y deambulaba cuál alma en pena por el castillo. Pareciera que el inmueble era un sitio de paso para ella pero no, se sabía que era había sido su casa, que fue su hogar; sin embargo más bien era su mausoleo.

La joven parecía muerta en vida, por increíble que fuera, los espectros estaban más vivos que ella, mostraban entusiasmo, bromeaban a veces y compartían con Radamanthys una copa o dos incluso. Lo inquietaba verla así y más siendo tan bonita. Ser la hermana mayor del gran Hades parecía ser su condena.

Aún así ella llamó su atención desde la primera vez que la vio, aquella primera temporada en que aprendía a tocar el arpa con las ninfas. Sus ojos fríos y su semblante le atraían aún siendo una niña. 

Pandora sentía la mirada del juez encima, estaba a punto de pedirle que mirara a otro lado pero apenas volteo él fue escaleras abajo. La miraba con esos ojos que detestaba. El se veía exactamente igual como si hubiera sido adulto por siempre pero ella no, a pesar de todo ella pasó de niña a mujer. Algo muy dentro de su persona odiaba esa mirada porque le daban una especie de escalofríos que no sabía explicarse.

A partir de esa noche debía buscar la forma de hacer que no la mirara de ese modo ya que no tenía porque esquivarlo si estaba bajo sus ordenes. La que mandaba ahí era ella.

.

Ambos iban escaleras abajo, la joven iba al frente y Radamanthys atrás. Irían a Caina a hablar con los caballeros de Atena renegados. 

—Te quedarás a cargo un par de horas —el juez fue directo con Zelos.

—Como ordene, Señor Radamanthys. Estaré pendiente de cualquier actividad en el Castillo.

La escalera a Guidecca era larga y el cubo era atravesado por el infierno color verde que nacía desde lo profundo y subía hasta donde alcanzara la vista, ese mismo infierno se veía subir por un costado del patio de armas del castillo. Ambos caminaban en silencio mientras el joven no le quitaba la mirada de encima so pretexto de ver por donde pisaba.

Pandora iba metida en sus pensamientos, en los objetivos de batalla que debía cumplir para hacer feliz al Señor Hades ya que su vida era hacerlo feliz, complacerlo y nada más deseaba que verlo en persona. Faltaba poco para eso y todo lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Nada importaba más que esos siete hombres a quienes iban a ver dieran el máximo para obtener la cabeza de Atena.

—Nada importa más que complacer y hacer feliz al Señor Hades. ¿Verdad Radamanthys?

—Disculpa… no escuché lo último que dijiste —iba con la cabeza llena de pensamientos diversos respecto a la batalla que no presto atención a las palabras de la joven.

La joven se detuvo de repente mirando a Radamanthys con fiereza por el rabillo del ojo.

—Cualquier ofensa a mi, es ofensa al Señor Hades. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—De ahora en adelante, siempre que estes en mi presencia deberás bajar la mirada. No quiero que tus ojos se posen en mi bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿has entendido? 

El juez sintió un escalofríos recorriendole la espalda apenas oyo estas palabras. Por un instante no supo qué responder ya que sabía porque hacia esa advertencia. La joven tenía en mente las veces en las que él la miraba por lo bajo y cómo la miraba cuando estaba desprevenida.

—Lo comprendo —respondio bajando la mirada, tal y como ella quería.

—No lo olvides ya que no te lo volveré a repetir no me importa que seas un Juez. No tendré piedad contigo si vuelvo a ver que me mires de otra forma.

Ambos siguieron escaleras abajo por un rato más hasta la entrada al Inframundo donde tomarían la desviación del camino a los Templos de los tres jueces. Pandora iba con la mente en los hombres a los que debía ver y hacerles saber lo afortunados que eran. No cabía en sí la bondad del Señor Hades al darle a los muertos doce valiosas horas de vida. Ningún otro dios haría algo así.

El inframundo era un sitio sobre el que estaba un cielo oscuro siempre, la luz del sol jamás llegaba hasta allá, hasta el sitio ubicado en las profundidades de la tierra. Nada crecía ahí y solo lo habitaban los espectros al servicio de Hades quienes ocupaban las prisiones que lo componían. Solo un mortal había logrado llegar hasta allá hacia mucho tiempo, logró salir y documentar la experiencia en “ _La divina comedia_ ” pero nadie más que él lo había logrado.

El otro mortal era Orfeo, el santo de la lira, quien fue hasta allá por su amada Euridice sin lograr salir permaneciendo atrapado junto con ella.

—Fuera de eso, solo los dioses tienen el poder para bajar aquí —pensaba Pandora deteniéndose delante de Caina—. Los caballeros vivos al servicio de Atena jamás podrían venir al territorio del Señor Hades a combatir, no hay forma en que los mortales entren en este lugar.

Radamanthys se adelantó al interior del oscuro templo donde se veían varias filas de hombres postrados en el suelo. Todos llevaban armaduras negras, sus cabellos se habían tornado oscuros y sus pieles blancas como la luz de luna.

—¡Pónganse de pie caballeros de Atena! —Radamanthys les ordeno y espero a que todos lo miraran de frente.

Pandora los vio ponerse de pie y los miro con desprecio, aunque hubiesen sido traídos al inframundo por Hades seguían siendo caballeros de Atena. Ahora eran sucios espectros sin honor.

—Los caballeros que estuvieron bajo el mando de Atena ahora están al servicio del Señor Hades —dijo con voz siseante sin mirarlos siquiera—, han de saber que contarán con doce horas contadas apenas salgan por la puerta de nuestra base en tierra para ir al Santuario y obtener la cabeza de Atena.

No obtuvo reacción algun ante esta solicitud. Nadie puso objeción y todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

—Este requerimiento lo solicita el Señor Hades y, una vez cumplido, les dará la vida nuevamente sirviendo a su ejército. ¿Les quedo claro? Deben estar agradecidos.

Asintieron con monotonia sin mirar a Pandora, todos mantenían la cabeza en dirección al suelo.

—Una vez que suban al Castillo Heinstein se reportarán conmigo y, solo entonces, su tiempo contará. Será mejor que sean rápidos ya que, de no cumplir con la solicitud, su vida se extinguirá sin la posibilidad de otra oportunidad.

Solo hubo silencio.

—Caballeros como Ustedes son afortunados ya que el gran Señor Hades no da estas oportunidades a cualquiera, no sean tontos al desperdiciarla ni intenten nada fuera de esto. Lo pagaran caro, ¿entendieron?

Pandora iba en dirección a la salida cuando oyó la voz de Radamanthys, quien no era nada amable con ellos.

—¡Escuchen bien, grupo de renegados! Se mejor que Pandora que no tienen buenas intenciones, a ella la pueden engañar pero a mi no. Apenas crucen la puerta del castillo al Santuario tendré mis ojos sobre Ustedes por si intentan algo tonto y, creanme, que no tendré piedad si es así.

Los miro con ojos feroces.

—Somos caballeros de palabra —comenzó a decir Shion poniéndose de pie—, cumpliremos lo que el dios Hades ha solicitado.

—Mas vale Shion que se haga como dices o tendré el gusto mandarlos a todos al Cocytos donde morirán en medio del hielo infernal.

—Te doy mi palabra…

Pandora se detuvo un momento en Guidecca delante del salón del trono que estaba detrás de una cortina blanca.

—Las cosas se están haciendo como ordenó mi Señor Hades. Hemos hablado con esos caballeros que Usted trajo para servirlo, cumplirán con su orden al pie de la letra.

Detrás de la cortina se apreciaba la sombra de alguien o algo cuyos ojos brillaban color escarlata.

—¿Dice que el huésped de su cuerpo se aproxima? —repitio la joven sorprendida— Si, el joven al que puse el colgante hace trece años aunque no estoy segura de su actual aspecto me mantendré pendiente de su aparición.

La joven salió de Guidecca y subio al Castillo Heinstein.

Varias noches después, los caballeros dorados al servicio de Hades se apresuraron al Santuario para cumplir la orden. Sin embargo Radamanthys se veía inquieto, Pandora sabía que no confiaba en ellos en absoluto pero, aquello era asunto del juez ella no intervendría para nada ya que solo esperaba paciente la cabeza de Atena.

Las doce horas transcurrieron sin novedades para Pandora y el ambiente en el Castillo no se sintio tenso hasta que el tiempo para los caballeros dorados estaba a punto de terminarse, ella sabía que todos los caballeros de plata habian caído en batalla; aquellos no importaban sin embargo, Radamanthys la había desobedecido y estaría encantarla en castigarlo.

Lo cito delante de ella apenas tuvo oportunidad.

—Pasaste por alto una de mis ordenes —indicó con toda calma—, no debías sacrificar a ninguno de los 108 al servicio de Hades y los mandaste al Santuario. Sabes que no puedo perdonar una desobediencia asi.

El estaba callado mirando al suelo consciente de su desobediencia aunque para el Juez era dulce la voz de la joven cuando se enfadaba, era hermosa enojada y no podia evitar admirarla así; casi lo habría hecho adrede con tal de que ella se molestara y él pudiera ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando estaba molesta, una de las pocas veces que la joven se veía viva.

No podía evitar cuestionarse como sería en otros aspectos más íntimos.

—Era necesario hacerlo así —respondio sin pena o remordimiento por sus actos—, debía mandarlos seguir para comprobar que no nos traicionarían, que cumplirían con lo acordado. Por eso pedi que los siguieran.

—Cállate, me desobedeciste y las penas serán duras para ti —un solo movimiento sobre la cuerda del arpa haría que esta se enredara alrededor del cuello de Radamanthys volandole la cabeza.

Sin embargo la joven no era tonta, sabía que el matar a un juez no le correspondía y sería castigada si este moría por su propia mano. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir cierto regocijo en su interior al verlo sufrir, un breve sentimiento de emocion lleno su vacío como pocas veces, como esos momentos en los que hacía brotar la sangre de los inocentes curiosos que se llegaron a cruzar en su camino dentro del desolado castillo.

—Han llegado intrusos a la perifería del castillo —Pandora soltó el cuello del juez sintiendo la presencia de extraños alrededor.

—Son los tontos dorados que aún viven en el Santuario, me encargaré…

Tardo un poco en recomponerse saliendo del salón aunque no paso mucho tiempo antes de que tres de los siete caballeros renegados aparecieran delante de ella llevando una mortaja cubierta de sangre. La joven los observo con calma, aquello era una grata sorpresa realmente, el que hubieran cumplido las expectativas del Señor Hades en el tiempo requerido.

—Hemos vuelto con lo prometido —el que se llamaba Saga se adelantó, alguien le había quitado varios de sus cinco sentidos—, ¡queremos ver a Hades!

—Eso no es posible por ahora pero podrás verlo dentro de poco —indicó ella con calma—. Ahora, muestrame la cabeza de Atena.

Saga dudo por un momento y ella observó a los tres delante de ella detenidamente, tres caballeros dorados renegados: Saga, Camus y Shura. El tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos para la joven antes de solicitar, de nuevo, que descubrieran la mortaja y le mostraran el cuerpo de Atena. Lo siguiente ocurrio muy rápido, no solo habían mentido como sospechaba Radamanthys sino que amenazaron a la joven.

—Sabes que en mi brazo vive Excálibur —uno de ellos estaba detrás de Pandora a punto de cortarle la cabeza.

Pandora sintió nervios al saber que aquel hombre de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes la amenazaba con una mano. Aquellos sentimientos eran distintos del miedo que le provocaban los gemelos; ella podría controlar la situación.

En ese momento los tres cayeron retorciendose de dolor: las doce horas habían concluido para satisfacción de Pandora, quien los miro agonizantes en el suelo mientras Zelos entraba al cuarto del arpa.

—La luz se la mañana se filtra débilmente por el tragaluz del techo —dijo con voz melodiosa y lenta—, tontos… sabíamos que esto pasaría. Que pensaban traicionar al Señor Hades, son ingenuos al creer que engañarían a un dios como él.

—¿Quiere que me encargue Señorita Pandora?

—Si, hazte cargo de ellos. No vayas a tardarte. Ya no necesitaremos ni a los caballeros dorados ni a este Castillo —bien podría haberlos eliminado ella directamente, para su propio placer, sin embargo tras decir que ya no necesitaban esa base en tierra esta se vendría abajo en cuestion de pocos minutos 

La joven se dirigió con paso lento a la gran puerta que conectaba con el inframundo dejando el castillo atrás de ella. Lo último que escuchó fue a Radamanthys peleando con otros caballeros dorados en el patio de armas, a Zelos torturando a los traidores y las primeras rocas del castillo caer de las paredes. Ella descendía con calma por la escalera disfrutando del sonido de la victoria, no era necesario preocuparse ya que Atena no estaba más en este mundo aunque…

—Ella es una diosa, quizás se haya trasladado al mundo del Señor Hades y quiera enfrentarlo allá… —esto la dejo pensando aunque no aminoró el paso por esas dudas.

—¡Espera!

Una voz la llamo desde lejos, la joven se detuvo unos segundos mirando hacía arriba y ahí, en lo alto de la escalera, lo vio: el rostro de Shun a quien creyó reconocer en esos breves segundos. Los mismos ojos que la vieron cuando este y Seiya llegaron al salón del trono de Hades en Guidecca no mucho después de ese encuentro.

Los mismos ojos que la vieron sorprendido sentada al lado de Ikki en la casa de Atena en Grecia. No podía negar que la mirada de Shun transmitía una sensación inquietante, una que hasta ese momento, no había sentido. Ni siquiera delante de la presencia del dios Hades en el salón del trono, razon por la cual había podido librarse del alma de Hades y recuperar la conciencia de su propio cuerpo.

La voz de Shun.

.

Ahora Pandora estaba sentada a la mesa al lado de Ikki narrando todas esas vivencias, se sentía culpable al contarle esas cosas y más por el hecho de que no se guardo muchos detalles. Detalles que ahora la avergonzaban. 

—Lo siento… creo que no soy lo que tú piensas —respondio sin mirarlo.

—No te culpo por todo eso, fuiste una víctima de los dioses gemelos quienes prácticamente te mantuvieron cautiva en tu propia casa.

—Lo sé… y nunca tuve el valor para enfrentarlos. Fui cobarde. Era más fácil para mi mantenerme callada, invisible para todos y oculta como un fantasma en el castillo.

—Lo importante es que ahora puedes hacer grandes cosas para enmendar esos errores. Imagina que alguien como tu, que fuera una villana, ahora podría ser una heroína —decía Ikki cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por sus palabras.

—Me sorprende que creas tanto en mi Ikki, ¿no crees que tienes expectativas muy altas?

—Debes descansar —le sonrió discretamente poniéndose de pie—. No vale la pena discutir por esto ahora, mañana hablaremos más.

—De acuerdo —ella tambien esbozo una sonrisa discreta mientras él salía de la habitacion.

Pandora fue hacia la ventana para ver la luz de luna entrar con todo su esplendor, la luna era hermosa porque siempre la había acompañado. Era lo único que siempre estaba en lo alto del cielo cada noche desde que era niña, desde que podia recordar. Siempre igual, siempre con el mismo color blanco y brillante.

—¿Valdría la pena ir hasta las ruinas del Castillo Heinstein? —muchas dudas nacían en su cabeza ahora que pensaba con más calma en su deseo— No sé bien qué tan derruido quedo el Castillo luego de que Hades cortó el vínculo entre su mundo y este. Que tal si algun espectro aun quedo con vida y me ve llegar… podría llevarme de regreso al Inframundo. A rendir cuentas a los muertos en batalla.

Por breves segundos rememoró la mirada de Radamanthys y esta le produjo un escalofríos que le enchinó la piel.

No valía la pena darle más vueltas al asunto así que decidio que era momento de dormir. Por primera vez en su vida Pandora dormiría con la cortina descorrida para dejar pasar la luz y, por primera vez, dormiría en una cama en verdad cómoda.

Por primera vez dormiría.

.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
